The Club
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Liv is a member of a secreat club and could invite one guest but she desides to invite two people. What happend at this secreat club and who did Liv invite? Only one way to find out.


I don't own, work for or know anyone who owns and or works for Disney and or Disney's Liv & Maddie in any way. This story was requested by **rbk2009**

* * *

Liv was just walking around the house naked without a care in the world. This was just a normal everyday thing for her. Mostly because she is a nudist and not just her the whole Roony household is. She is even a member of a privit nudest club were sex was aloud. However you must be at twelve to even go to this private club. Also it's only for people with money or in Liv's case famous.

She just loves getting her ass and pussy pounded by all sizes of dicks. She even eat out a good amount of pussy as well. Liv was the most popular one at the cub. Even with all the dick and pussy she could get she still had that one ich she had to scratch. Well more like two. That being her brothers. Sure she saw her brothers dicks plenty of times but never hard.

On what she had seen of their soft dicks they just had to be big once hard. It's not like she was the first celeb to go insest. She saw plenty of it. Her favorite being twins. Even though is one of her favorite things

strangely Liv is not interested in her own twins pussy. Lucky today was guest day and normally the club allows one she is Liv Roony and doesn't see the problem why not bring two.

Her father and Maddie were out of state for a game. Their mom is at some retreat for the school staff and her brothers are upstairs playing a video game. So she just walked up the stairs and entered their room. She hopes they will be more interested in seeing other naked bodies then each other as well as the video game they were playing.

"I know a place with other nudists and lots of fun if you know what I mean."

"Are you talking about playing with kitty cats?" Joey asked.

"No Munch shes talking about sex." Parker said.

"Wait is that true?" Joey asked.

For being the oldest of the four of them Joey wasn't the smartest. That title belonged to Parker the youngest. Liv had some dumb moments but not nearly as much as Joey. She just sighed and shook her head.

"Yes Joey. You probably already know this but im no virgin. I think it be fun as the place we are all nudests and there is no judgement on what kind of sex you into. So if you are gay thats fine."

"Im not gay." Joey said trying to defend himself.

"I never said you where I was just saying. So you guys want to come?"

Parker smiled at that pun even if it wasn't unintentional while Joey and Liv did not get it. The three soon arrived and before they entered the main part of the club they were in the lobby that was also the locker room to put their clothes in. Liv went up to the front desk and right away the shirtless guy in front of the desk knew who she was.

"I would like to my guests around the club if that's alright."

"Normally the club only allows one guest but your Liv Rooney so we here can make an exception."

The man then typed away at the computer before taking out a key with a black starchy plastic like band attached to it and stepped around the desk revealing he was naked. Joey's eyes widened as for Parker he had an idea the guy was naked as this is a nudist club. The guy then opens up to the assigned locker that was given for today and opened it up before handing the key over to Liv.

Liv Joey and Parker were soon naked and headed to the entrance of the club.

Before they entered the main building Joey and Parker had to sign a document stating that they can't talk about who they see in the club or what exactly happens inside it. After signing it they entered

It's been awhile since the boys saw other nudists that weren't family. They were shocked to see even some celebrities just walking around without a care in the world. Liv then led them to her favorite part of the club. The sex aria. When the boys enterd they seen boys and girls there ages haveing sex. Even younger and much older than themselves.

The two even seen incest between sets of twins they recognized as well as other family members as they contued to walk further into the sex ara. Liv then led them to an open room with no one else in and then closed the door and locked it behind her. When the boys heard that they knew the real reason why they were here. Liv soon was on her knees licking her lips.

"So who wants to be the first to get sucked?"

Parker and Joey looked at each other and back at Liv. Both knew she had changed when she came home but did not think she changed that much. Being the oldest in the room Joey walked up and Liv quickly grabbed hold of his dick and started jacking it off which made him moan. No one other than him touched his dick before and really did not think the first girl to touch him down there was his own sister.

Joey's soft dick soon became seven inches and Liv was impressed and it wasn't long until she slid it into her mouth. While sucking away and making Joey moan she managed to grab hold of Parker's dick and start to jack him off. Unlike Joey he had his dick touched by others it even went in a few months as well. That being said his moans joined Joey's. After a few more bobs Liv went to suck Parker.

She still jacked off Joey so his dick stood hard. Mostly because he was unsure if Joey's would end up soft without being touched for a bit. Liv was also impressed by Parker's six inch dick for his age. He even was nice and smooth. Something Liv always liked. After a few more bobs on Parker's dick she went back to Joey's. Liv went back and forth like clock work to make sure she expertly sucked away on her brothers.

Joey for one could not last much longer and Liv could really feel his dick pulsing in her hands. She soon slid Parker's dick out of her mouth to suck out Joey's load. Liv did not have to wait long as after only three bobs Joey shot his load into Liv's mouth. As the cum slut she is she swallowed it all up. Joey was weak at the knees and walked backwards to sit into the bed.

He really did not want to think about how many people had sex on it. He just wants to watch Parker get his dick sucked. Parker just moaned even more as Liv sucked away. He for one was lasting longer than Joey. However he did end up shooting his load three minutes longer than Joey. After swallowing Parker's load she slipped his dick out of her mouth.

"Since I sucked Joey first it would only be fair if Parker eats me out first."

Parker smiled at that and Liv was soon on her back as Parker went on to his belly to eat out his sister's pussy for the first time. Even this was his first time eating out. Liv doesn't mean he is a stranger when it came to eating pussy and Liv's moans showed it. She was amazed how well Parker was eating her out. She for one did not last long and squirted all over Parker's face.

He wanted another turn but Liv wanted Joey to go next. So Parker was disappointed and sat on the bed as Joey did his best licking Liv's pussy. He then licked it like a cat and wondered why vigina is also is called a pussy. Liv moaned away even if Joey wasn't the best. Sparingly boys and girls younger than Parker did a better job eating her out then Joey.

Something she would keep to the grave. After watching for a bit Parker got off the bed and started to suck on Liv's breasts. She soon had a hand on the back of Joey and Parker's heads as they continued to pleasure her body. After some time Liv did end squirting causing Joey to move his head out if the way. Parker seeing this stopped sucking on Liv's breasts in which left a mark.

"Now its time for you to fuck your sister. To make it fare I want both of you in me at once and this is how we are going to do it."

The boys were soon on their backs facing the other way but yet their dicks and balls were touching one another. Liv soon was standing over them. As she lowered herself down she grabbed hold of her brothers dicks. It wasn't long until all three were moaning. This wasn't the first time she was double penetrated. In fact she even had three dicks in her pussy. As well as her ass by the same three boys.

So in other words she could easily handle taking on both her brothers dicks at the same time. Her breasts bounce away as she rode on. She was loving every minute of it. More so knowing she took away her older and younger brother's virginity. She would love seeing Joey and Parker fuck each other but that be too much to ask for today.

"Yeah fuck your sister give me your seed."

It wasn't long until she was squirting. She pulled out almost out to make her squirt higher but at the end Joey and Parker's dicks slipped out of her pussy. When she grabbed hold of them she accidently slipped them into her ass. However she could care less as she went back on riding her brothers. The boys were soon on edge but it was once again Joey shooting first.

Liv did not know who shot first but had a feeling it was Joey. She thought about training him on how to last longer but is surprised he managed to last a bit longer. After a few more bounces later Parker shot his load into Liv's ass. All three of them rested a bit before hitting the showers. All three scenes are two young boys that can't be no more than twelve. One blond and one with dark hair and glasses.

Both each sucking away on a massive dick that belonged to two boys around Joey's age with one of the boys with brown skin and the other being olive skin. Liv knew who the boys were as she saw them here a lot and knew very well she could join in their fun.

"After your shower feel free to walk around. Your sis is ready for round two with these four cuties."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
